Te odio y te amo
by kasamy-kun
Summary: este fic relata sobre la pareja HisokaxKillua, sera lemon, y puede contener posible violacion y sexo explicito, aunque tambien sera dulce, claro con el tiempo, que quiere hisoka en realidad. lograra conquistar al tsundere de killua?, es un misterio..
1. Chapter 1

****Aloh! (n~n)/ bueno este fic relata de la pareja hisokaxkillua, esta pareja me gusta xc, tengo problemas:3, pero bueno, rara vez eh visto un fic de esta pareja, asi que quiero intentarlo xD, sin mas que explicar...a leer! n.n****

_un dia como cualquier otro killua se encontraba camino al hotel donde se estaba quedando mientras que gon pasaba el tiempo con su familia, seria demasiado acompañarlo en ese momento, es decir, no era un freecss..._**  
><strong>

_-ah, sin gon estoy demasiado aburrido, que deberia hacer?- hablo resignado miestras pasaba por un callejon..._

_-bueno que se le puede hacer...- _

_al entrar a su habitacion pudo notar una precencia conocida, gracias a su entrenamiento como asesino, no provoco ningun ruido al entrar..._

__esta precensia se siente peligrosa...__

_fue directo hacia el baño donde se encontraba el intruso..._

__h-hisoka!_ su instinto le decia que escapara, estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero sintio algo en su mejilla y gracias a su gyo pudo notar que era la goma de hisoka la cual lo arrastro hasta este..._

_-killua, eres muy silencioso...- dijo admirandose en el espejo para despues voltear hacia killua..._

_-hisoka, que haces aqui maldito pervertido?, si has venido por gon las pagaras!- dijo poniendose de pie, y apuntando su puño a hisoka, planeaba darle un golpe, pero no lo pudo realizar ya que fue arrastrado hacia este, frente a frente, hisoka lo tomo del cuello, estaba a un metro del suelo, y casi sin aliento.._

_- no deberias amenazarme estando en desventaja kukuku, esta ves, vine por ti- dijo lamiendose los labios y soltando a killua que luchaba por liberarse, este callo en el suelo, recargandose solo en sus dos manos para retomar el aire..._

_- por mi? tu que quieres de mi?-_

_- quiero jugar, eres muy lindo y con un potencial increible, resumiendo. me gustaste killua kukuku -_

_un escalofrio recorrio a el albino..._

_- e-estas loco!, no me pondras ni un solo dedo en sima oiste, pervertido?- dijo saliendo del baño, estaba tan cerca de la salida..._

_-no se te olvida algo kukuku- hisoka tiro de la goma haciendo que killua callera y se golpeara la cabeza con una mesa, seguia consiente, pero algo mareado, su cuerpo no reaccionaba, hisoka se acerco a este, cargandolo y saliendo del hotel..._

_-a donde...me llevas?..- queria hacer fuerza, todo le daba vueltas, parecia imposible safarse de aquellos brazos.. _

_- a mi casa, pero no puedo dejar que veas el camino kukuku..- _

_hisoka tapo los ojos de killua, este trato de ver, mas sus fuerzas no daban para mas, despues de haber viajado en carro lo que parecia una eternidad llegaron a la casa del mago, la unica casa que se encontraba practicamente en medio de la nada..._

_- ba-jame...-_

_-me sorprende que puedas hablar, ese golpe fue directo a los nervios- se lame los labios -interesante, bueno entremos...-_

_-n-no!- con las pocas fuerzas killua logro empujar a hisoka, callendo al suelo y arrastrandose hacia el carro..._

_- o vamos no es tan malo- lo levanta del suelo - despues de todo estaras con migo - hisoka le planto un beso frances a killua, haciendo curvear la espalda de este, y sin mas, killua solo empujaba devilmente al mayor, definitivamente la peor noche de todas!._

**Aloh!, que les parecio?, se que fue muy corto, este es mas bien el pilot, bueno de una vez aclaro, que aqui hisoka aprovechara cada segundo al lado de killua y este estara indefenso al comparar fuerzas, bueno dejen sus reviews y diviertanse LOL byebye n.n **

**kasamy-kun**


	2. Chapter 2

**aloh!, como han estado?:3, bueno aqui les traigo el 2 cap, sin mas que decir, a leer!..**

- donde estoy?- se preguntaba killua mientras sobaba su cabeza y miraba a los alrededores de la habitacion en donde se encontraba - de verdad que no recuerdo nada..- la puerta se abrio en cuanto killua se puso de pie y de ella salio hisoka con una bandeja de comida..

-h-hisoka!?-

- buenos dias mi pequeño kukuku te prepare el almuerzo..-

killua inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva..

- no tienes por que estar asi, no planeo hacerte nada malo- lamio sus labios - aun kukuku-

- bastardo!, ahora lo recuerdo, me secuestraste!-

- yo no lo diria asi, simplemente tome lo que es mio kukuku-

un escalofrio recorrio la espalda del albino..

_ necesito salir de aqui, pero no hay ventanas, la unica salida que hay es la puerta pero hisoka la esta bloqueando, necesito hacer que se aparte de ahi, pero como?_

- no vas a comer? o quieres que yo te alimente? - hisoka cada vez era mas picaro..

- n-no pienso comer nada de lo que tu me des!-

- kukuku, que desconfianza, bueno, no me dejas otra alternativa que alimentarte- hisoka se estaba hacercando cada ves mas hacia killua..

- alejate de mi!, soy un zaoldyeck recuerdas?- aclamo killua sacando sus uñas..

- ciertamente kuku, por eso es riesgoso, si tu hermano se entera kukuku.. tienes potencial como el..- se acerca a killua y le mete una cuchara de comida en la boca - pero aun no la suficiente.., tendre que esperar, mientras te quedaras aqui.. kukuku-

- pero que te pasa? (tos)- es muy rapido, no lo vi acercandose! - a-alejate de mi!-

- entonces comeras?-

- si te quitas!-

- bien, bien, te estare esperando afuera, en el closet hay ropa y detras de esa puerta esta el baño... por si quieres...ducharte- se lame los labios

- maldito pervertido, seguramente tienes camaras por todas partes!-

- que listo kukuku, te estare esperando a fuera, sal cuando termines de comer...-

hisoka salio de la habitacion..

- por fin, ahora solo tengo que..- (sonido de una llave) - ce..cerro la puerta con llave?-

killua trato de abrir la puerta, efectivamente, estaba cerrada, solo consiguio oir las risas del mago...

- eres tan tierno, kukuku, ahora come...-

- maldito- killua se sento en la orilla de la cama refunfuñando

-no pienso comer nada de lo que tu me des!- grito el albino cuando de repente el estomago de este sono, minutos despues...

- puedes abrirme ya?-

- terminaste de comer?-

- si, solo habreme..-

la puerta se habrio, pero Hisoka no estaba detras de ella...

-H-Hisoka?...-

al no ver al mayor, Killua planeaba escapar pero...

- aaaaa! Hisoka, bajame!-

- la divercion apenas comienza pequeño kukuku-

**aloh!, como les parecio el cap? , bueno, una sorpresa aguardara a kill, pero que pervertido Hisoka!, no se lo pierdan, byebye n.n kasamy-kun**


End file.
